1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an ink composition, an ink set, and an image forming method using the same, which are suitable for recording an image by ejecting an ink according to an ink jet method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ink jet technology has been applied as an image recording method that records color images in the fields of office printers or home printers, for example. As an ink used for ink jet recording, an aqueous pigment ink containing polymerizable monomers that is cured to improve scratch resistance has been studied. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 10-287035 discloses an ink jet recording method, and in the ink jet recording method, printing is performed by applying, to a recording medium: an ink composition containing an acrylate monomer, a resin emulsion, and an inorganic oxide colloid; and a reaction liquid containing a photopolymerization initiator and a reactant that produces an aggregate upon contact with the ink composition.
In addition, increasing the degree of crosslinking of formed images, thereby improving the degree of adhesion thereof with respect to a recording medium, has been studied, and, for example, JP-A No. 2007-314610 discloses an active energy ray-curing type aqueous ink that includes a polymerizable monomer having a specific structure. JP-A No. 2001-115067 discloses the use of an ink composition including a specific polymerizable monomer in a technique for improving adhesion with respect to a recording medium (such as plastic) which does not absorb an ink.
Furthermore, JP-A No. 2004-323753 discloses the use of an ink composition including a polymerizable compound having a specific structure, in order to improve the water resistance and heat resistance after curing.